Red Mornings
by White Shade
Summary: Just a one shot starring Madame Red and her new found butler during the Jack the Ripper case. Rated for content.


**Red Mornings**

Stillness. There is a silence overshadowing a room that is glazed in maroon and black. The bed rested within the center of the right wall, its headboard and frame a charcoal black against the crimson sheets and comforter. Luxuries of living a rich life, given to her from her family's wealth, yet no one to share it with since the passings of her husband and unborn child.

There is a window cracked open just next to the left side of the bed, allowing a morning breeze to find its way, naturally cooling the room. Only moments ago could the sound of any bird be heard, and only just barely could they be heard perched upon the rooftops of Madame Red's house.

Her covers were slipping slightly form her frame and the wind had blown enough to brush an air upon her face, however it was nothing enough to wake her from her slumber. Dreams did not exist for her, yet nothing seemed real anymore. At least, not to Madame Red. Her reality had been shaken, everything had fallen around her, and now all that was left was the stillness this morning.

Light's rays had already infiltrated the mansion, and a shadow figure shifted positions, not feeling quite ready to lift itself this morning. A yawn escaped the mouth as he shifted once more, and only once did he open his eyes. The light drew him away from ever opening them again for at least a little while. Just as he was about to finally pull himself out of bed, an arm stopped him, wrapping around his chest. The feeling of her cold hands against him was a surprising comfort as he began to realize how flaming the covers had been for him. The figure had pulled herself closer to him until her chest touched his back.

"You're staying," she mumbled in an almost commanding voice. He was reminded of his place, this time, and what had happened last night. Stretching his legs and arms, breaking her grasp so he could turn around, he set his green eyes upon the lady in red, who was still struggling to wake up herself.

"For now, yes my lady," he spoke, but she shook her head.

"No. Forever. Until the day I die. You promised to stay," she mumbled.

"Yes, my lady. Until the day you die," he replied, kissing the top of her forehead. My goodness, her hair looked so much better short and displaced from all that blood of last night's little episode. She yawned, opening her eyes and feeling the soft sheets against her bare legs as she adjusted, finding her entire body felt sore and the muscles' tension as she went to sit up, keeping the covers over her chest.

"I would say we slept in quite enough, don't you think so?" He noticed her re-familiarizing herself with her new haircut and her own skin.

"You're quite the romantic," she noted, looking down at her shoulders as he got out of bed. "Considering what _you_ do." His smirk was just enough to show the ends of his teeth as he reached for his new pair of spectacles, fulfilling his new role, partially. He knew their task wouldn't be too difficult.

"If you come back, I'll tie it for you," she said, gesturing to the red bow. "How are we going to explain this now?"

"Explain what?" he asked, sitting down after putting on a fresh pair of black pants.

"I know _I_ have red hair, but now yours is longer than mine," she said as she began to braid it tightly. He smiled again.

"Well then," he said, passing her a comb. "We'll just have to change that."

As she glided the comb across his hair, the red changed to an ordinary dark brown, and her first reaction was gasp as she kept up with his hair, tying the bow at the top of the braid and letting it hang loosely upon its edges. It could be taken out at any time, but for now, it looked nice.

"I can't wait to see how impressive you truly are," he said, a giddy tone in his voice. "Failure is not an option. Do we understand each other, Madame?" He looked back at her.

"Yes, perfectly." Her new butler rose from the sheets, and she slipped on another one of her famous red dresses, which he handed to her.

"Ready, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes, Grell," she said, emerging from behind the changing booth, seeing the smile fall upon his face, practicing without the showing of his teeth of course.

"Ooo, how sexy you are, darling!" he exclaimed. "Red is most definitely your best shade."

"And I could say the same for you," she replied, coming closer until they were but inches apart where Madame Red stroked him from his right cheek all the way to his waistline, practically teasing him, whispering, "I miss the red reaper already."

With another passionate morning kiss, the two broke apart, ready for this day as it seemed like any other. But, it seemed today was a special day. A most special day indeed.

"Oh look," Grell handed her the morning newspaper as they hopped into the carriage. "It seems there was another murder by our famous Jack the Ripper."


End file.
